


(someday)

by okayhotshot



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (2018)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayhotshot/pseuds/okayhotshot
Summary: This isn’t the someday they so often dream of. That’s a far off thing, maybe even a fantasy. This isn’t the extraordinary that they could be, but it’s something. A moment. A flickering light in the dark. Addison will take what she can get.





	(someday)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I can’t believe I wrote this but I was really unsatisfied with a part of the movie and I just had to! So please enjoy!

She’s never felt anything like this.

She’s spent her whole life being cautious. Addison has never once colored outside of the lines her parents drew for her. She’s spent every waking moment tiptoeing around the fact that she’s different, dancing around the fact that there are others who aren’t like her, trying to cheer her way into fitting in. She’s never broken the rules. Not until now.

She’s enchanted by the lights surrounding her, even more enchanted by the boy holding her hand. That’s all he is. A boy. Sure he’s a little different, a little rough around the edges, but she doesn’t care. He’s charmed her way into her life and into her heart. He’s completely changed her view of the world in just a few short weeks. She always assumed that the boundaries her parents made for her were built with good intentions, but she’s learning now that might not be the case.

Her heart feels like it’s floating as Zed leads her through the light garden. The old lightbulbs and broken Christmas lights cast a kind of ethereal beauty around them that has Addison wide-eyed. She’s amazed. They might not have much here, but she sees now how they make the most of what they do have.

Whatever Zed was saying is lost to her as she watches light twinkle and dance around her. It isn’t until she feels his eyes on her, hears his voice trail off that she feels a faint blush paint her cheeks as she’s pulled from her chance.

“Sorry,” she says, her voice soft, glancing at the ground before back up at Zed. “It’s...just so beautiful.”

Zed smiles and takes a step closer to her, close enough for her to touch, but she’s hesitant. Not because she’s doesn’t want to be with him, that’s the furthest thing from the truth. But she knows that it could mean. She knows how people would react. And it’s not herself she’s worried about anymore.

But his hand comes up and cups her cheek, and his thumb slides across her skin, and she feels like her heart might beat out of her chest as she looks up and locks her gaze with his.

She’s never felt anything like this.

This isn’t the someday they so often dream of. That’s a far off thing, maybe even a fantasy. This isn’t the extraordinary that they could be, but it’s something. A moment. A flickering light in the dark. Addison will take what she can get.

Zed talks so often about a bright future. One where they can be together. One where nights like this are ordinary. A someday where this won’t be the only walk in the park they’ll take. A someday where they don’t have to sneak around and pretend to be things that they’re not. Sometimes Addison is afraid that someday will never come.

But she doesn’t want to worry about that now. For once, she’s not thinking ahead. She’s not letting herself worry, not letting herself ruin a perfectly good moment because of a little fear in the back of her mind. Right now, it’s just her and him. A girl and a zombie. Addison and Zed.

She feels herself swallow hard as their eyes continue to meet. She knows Zed can probably hear her heart racing at this point, but she’s not sure that she cares. Her breath is hitching in her throat, and she feels a bit light-headed.

She’s never felt anything like this.

Zed doesn’t say anything for a long time, and neither does she. They’re both content to share the moment that they’ve been given. But the silence is finally broken as Zed’s other hand comes up and touches a loose strand of hair. And Addison gasps as she realizes it’s her natural hair, having broken free of her wig.

Her first instinct is to gasp and she reaches up to try and cover it, almost as if it will change the fact that he’s already seen it. But he stops her, gently brushing her hand away as he takes the strand in his fingers, his thumb still stroking her cheek.

“Don’t,” he whispers, and she looks at him with wide, confused eyes before he continues. “It’s beautiful.”

And there’s a beat where Addison thinks she might not ever be able to take a proper breath again before he finishes.

“You’re beautiful.”

And before she can process what’s happening, Zed’s lips are on hers, and another gasp escapes her.

She’s never felt anything like this.

Of course Addison has been kissed before. You don’t go through summer after summer at cheer camp without having a fling or two, but this is different and in the best way. Zed’s lips are warmer than she imagined, and she feels like her entire body is being lit up with electricity. Her heart is fluttering uncontrollably and her head is spinning. She finds herself resting one hand on his chest and her other arm wraps around his neck.

When they finally part, he rests his forehead against hers and for another moment, it’s someday. For a moment, everything is perfect and when her eyes finally open again, the smile on Zed’s face is worth every risk she’s ever taken.

Addison opens her mouth to make a comment, but the twinkling lights are suddenly extinguished and the fantasy they’ve been living in is gone, shattered all once with a piercing cry of the Zombie Patrol.

Zed is gone in the blink of an eye, leaving Addison with an aching heart and a bunch of confusing questions. She turns around, trying to find Zed, or Eliza, or anyone that looks familiar. But all she’s met with is a harsh voice from behind her.

“Turn around, zombie.”

She does turn around, even though she’s far from being a zombie, and feels her heart sink she sees her father’s second-in-command.

“Gus?”

“Addison? What are you doing here? This area is full of zombie activity. It’s not safe here,” he says, gesturing for her and reaching out his hand. “Come on. Let’s get you home.”

She takes Gus’ hand and climbs down the steps that Zed led her up not so long ago, looking at the lights that once illuminated their perfect moment, the lights of their someday.

She knows what’s waiting for her once she gets home, but she’s not sure she cares. If anything, tonight has only strengthened her resolve to change things. Not only does she want that perfect fantasy with Zed, but she wants a bright future for all of them. For Zoey, for Eliza, for Bonzo. They all deserve their someday.

Gus is ushering her towards his patrol car, but Addison is almost reluctant to leave. She’s never felt more at home. She’s never felt more at peace. And she’s angry. Angry that zombies aren’t treated fairly, angry that fate seems to have it out for them, and angry that destiny would be so cruel.

She takes a seat in the back of the squad car, eyes never leaving the garden, almost like she’s hoping the lights will flicker back to life. But they don’t, and the perfect moment where nothing else mattered, where they were nothing more than Zed and Addison is gone. She swallows hard, attempting to fight the tears that threaten to fall. She feels her heart aching, begging for relief that she can’t give it.

She’s never felt anything like this.

She takes one final glance at the garden as Gus starts the car, and she reaches up a hand and rests it on the window, and watching as it fades into the distance.

Her heart is shattered, and she wonders what Zed will have to say when they return to school, but she closes her eyes, thinking back to when their lips were together, and nothing else mattered, and she just has to remind herself of one thing.

**Someday**.


End file.
